prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:She's Better Now/@comment-184.155.125.203-20121205134718/@comment-76.108.175.23-20121209133732
Aria's storyline is perfectly fine the way it is. I'm sorry that people find her being in a mature and realistic relationship "so boring" and she should date other people just because "they would look hot together." A didn't have a issue with Aria because Ali barely had a issue with her. A claimed to be Ali numerous times therefore they knew Aria didn't have much secrets besides Ezra and now that they've come out what else is A suppose to do to her?!?! (well were gonna find out in 3B since she has new secrets.) but like I said before, it was because of fans like you Marlene had to spice up the danger factor between A and Aria to keep people who find her relationship with Ezra boring. more interesting. Marlene does have some say in what the girls wear believe or not. Aria wearing crazy stuff is apart of her character and its what shes most known for. besides the fashion in season 3 has been bad for everyone! not just her. so don't even hun. and yes Aria gets the most screen time. no matter if its with Ezra or with the other girls. her scenes are always particularly longer and the camera is always zoomed on her reactions, try paying attention more often. Jason, Noel, Ezra, Duncan, Wes and even Holden are hotter than Toby. Wren is hot but he isn't in the top 5 of the hottest guys in my opinion. Aria has had the most love interests and scenes with the opposite sex out of all the liars. Marlene goes out of her way to make sure Aria has had a scene with a cute guy, if that doesn't scream favorite to you idk what will. bonus. during the 2nd season finale Marlene was obsessed with the song Just A Kiss and she gave it to Ezria. why? because their her fave. and plus Ezria fans are the most dedicated and extreme. she knows she needs to keep them happy! or she'll lose a huge group of viewers. ps. all 5 of the liars are musically talented, hell half the cast is but Lucy has been the only one to truly show it off. (favoritism) ;) "people think Aria isn't apart of the group anymore." lol what group?! the girls has had a hand full of group scenes in 3A. it's always just Sparia and Hamily. or Spanna or Haria. if anybody's been separated from the group the most it's been Emily this season. all she cares about is Paige. matter of fact, all the girls only care about their significant others. they even admit it. Hanna does any and everything to keep Caleb out of A's way and try's to get revenge if A goes after them but ends up getting hurt in the end. Spencer lied to Toby pretending to not want him just to keep A away from their relationship. And Aria was sneaking all over town with Holden to keep her relationship safe. their all selfish! Aria is the most popular. talked about. gets the most reconition. probably most disliked on this wikia but yet if she died the show would too. none of the girls should die! and Lucy is just of a good actress as Troian and Sasha. her crying scenes are believable, she has comedic timing and reactions to stuff are always funny. Lucy/Aria is loved worldwide. hence why she has 2 million followers :)